Memories
by Hara Tsubaki
Summary: Mikan and Natsume, alive after the dangerous attack of the Anti Alice Academy oganization, were lost their memory. But, does their feeling for each other lost too? Afraid of this may happen, their friends try to match them.Read and find out what happen.
1. New life

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume, alive after the dangerous attack of the Anti Alice Academy oganization, were lost their memory. But, does their feeling for each other lost too?? Afraid of this may happen, their friends try to match them. But, will doing make they become happy or make them memorize the horrible past?? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice by any chances but I wish to own it!!!!**

**My first GA fan fic so reciew please!!!!**

**CHAPTER 1: THE NEW LIFE **

The Staff room...

" No!No! And no Narumi! You can't do such thing!"-yelled Mr. Jinno  
"But it is for the kids' safety, Mr.Jinno"-Mr. Narumi protested."Afterall, the kids have been suffer too much. And, look at Natsume and Mikan's condition."  
**FLASH BACK**

_The group of ten alice students ran through the dark corridor. Suddenly, a shadow appeared. It was Reo. The Anti Alice Academy oganization were attacking the school.  
" Run! You all run! Leave me here!"-yelled a raven-haired boy. The group stopped. They didn't want to ran away.  
"I said run!!! RUN!"-the raven-haired boy yelled again. Again, they stood still.  
" Agrr. Help me Koko!!! Help me!!!"-shouted Anna. She was took by Reo's assistant, Shidou. Kokoroyomi ran as fast as he could toward Anna.  
" You guys go and help Anna! I'll be here with Natsume!"-said Mikan. The group ran again. Now, Natsume and Mikan faced Reo. The barrier was put between them. Natsume suddenly faded. He fell on the ground because of the pain from using his alice too much.  
"NATSUME!"-shouted Mikan.  
She felled down too, by a flash of unexpected fire from one of Reo's men.  
Then, the teacher rescused them._

**END FLASH BACK**

" I think Narumi got a poin Jinno!"-judged Mr.Noda-" They suffered too much now. They shall go."

" But it is against the Academy law. Don't you see Noda?"-said strict Jinno.

" Then, make a vote here!"-suggested Narumi.-" Who want the kids to leave?"  
Narumi, Noda, Serina raised their hand. Jinno lost.  
So, the plan was made up. Narumi and Serina would took Mikan, oh and litytle Youichi too because he prayed to come with Mikan( in my fic, Youichi love Mikan a lot)

them to New York. Hotaru, also go to New York with her brother, Suiichi( sorry, I don't remember his name exactly") would leave the Academy. The other students, Yuu, SUmirei, Mochu, Nonoko, Anna, Kokoroyomi, Ruka would receive each an apartment in New York. Natsume would raised by no one apparently, cause he liked to be alone. Sometimes, Jinno and Pelsona would visit him. Why Mikan and Natsume received such special care? Because, after the battle, **they lost their memory!!!!!!!!**

Five year later( at the beginning, they are 16, now they are 21)

Mikan POV

Hi everyone! I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm 21 now and I live with uncle Narumi and aunt Serina and little cousin Youichi, but he isn't Narumi and Serina's son afterall in New York. Oops!!! It half past seven already?? Oh my god!!! I need to go to work now. By the way, I work in the Fairican Fashion Inc., this company belong to aunt Serina. I'm the head designer there! Pretty cool, huh?? Gotta go now or I won't get the concert ticket from uncle Narumi for being late.

Normal POV

Mikan got in her pink car( so childish huh?) and drove toward the Fairican Fashion Inc.

_Love in your eyes, sitting silence by my side_

" Oh, shit! Who the heck is calling while I'm driving?"-MIkan scolded. Picked up her cell phone, she answered in an angry tone-" Who the heck is it?"  
_" It is the heck Hotaru Imai. Don't you want to talk to me?"  
_"Ooops! Sorry Hotaru! I'm happy to speak to you!!!- said Mikan, changing to a happy tone.

" _Well, just call to remind you that this weekend is Sumire's birthday and that Permy is carzy because she didn't receive her dress from you. So come on, get to work now baka! Bye, I'm eating crab with Ruka and don't want to dirty my 1000x phone"  
_Hotaru hung up the phone.  
" Oh darn it!!! I totally forgot about Sumire's dress. Oh dear, that Permy gonna kill me!!!"-cried Mikan.

"CRASHED"-a sound blasted up. Her pink car crashed into a black convertible. She could see inside the no roof car a raven haired boy and a blonde girl. It seemed like the boy, no, the girl was trying to flirt the boy.  
" Be careful! Little girl!"-shouted the raven haired boy.  
"Sorry!"-Mikan said and scooped up to the Fairican Fashion Inc. building. Mikan ran inside.  
" Good morning every one!"-greeted Mikan.  
" Good morning Miss Sakura!"-greeted everyone back. Every one in this company love Mikan Sakura for her childish character but cheerful and kind manner. Mikan had her own office. She rushed up to her office but didn't forget to say hello to her private secretary, Ginna Joe.  
" 'g morning Miss Mikan!"-greeted Ginna

" Moring Gin!"-said Mikan-" Do I have any shedule today so far?"

" Well, nothing but there might be a meeting with an actor name...-Ginna stopped then shouted-Oh that naughty YOuichi!!! He ruded your shedule!!!

" Oh...What happened?"-asked Mikan, sweetdrop.  
" He borrowed the shedule this moring and erase the actor name!!!"-replied Ginna in a miserable voice.  
" That's Ok, Gin!"-comforted Mikan-" When he came, we shall know his name"

Then, Mikan walked into her office. " Well, if that actor did not come yet, so I have time to concentrate on Sumire's dress."-thought Mikan. She began to desinged it . After an hour, the script finished. Mikan called Sumire.  
" 'lo Permychan"-teased Mikan  
_" Huh? Oh Tangerinechan, right?"_

" Yeah, it's Mikan. Hey Sumire, I finished your dress now, wonder if you can come and take the script to the tailor?"

" _Oh, of course. I'm shopping with Mochu, we will come now. Bye Mikan, see yah soon"_

As Sumire hung up the phone, Mikan too. Suddenly, two person opened the door and come in... 

**End of chapter 1 now. What do you think???? Review please.  
Love**

**Hara  
p.s Here is a clue for what gonna happen next:**

** A person that can wake Mikan up appeared.  
Guesse that you know who is it. **


	2. Help or not helpfeelings

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume, alive after the dangerous attack of the Anti Alice Academy oganization, were lost their memory. But, does their feeling for each other lost too?? Afraid of this may happen, their friends try to match them. But, will doing make they become happy or make them memorize the horrible past?? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice by any chances but I wish to own it!!!!**

**My first GA fan fic so reciew please!!!!**

**p.s Thanks for your review Lysabelle.**

**CHAPTER 2: HELP OR NOT HELP/ FEELINGS**

" Hello! Can I help you?"-said Mikan happily. Suddenly, she regconized the boy, he was the one that shouted her because of the crashe.-" Hey, it you!!!!!! Sorry for the accident"

" Whatever!"-replied the boy coldly.-" I want to have some clothes for my movie."

"And I want a new dress!!!!"-said the girl that go with the boy.  
" Shut up, Kristine!"-replied the coldhearted. Kristine scared and walked to the other side of the room.

" Uhm..Can I know your name, sir?"-replied Mikan politely

"Natsume Hyuuga!"-replied Natsume.

Suddenly, Kristine returned to Natsume with a piece of paper.

" Hey sweetie, I want to have this dress!!!"-said Kristine. Mikan regconized that was the script of Sumire's dress.  
" Oh, excuse me, but that one is not for sell."-answered Mikan.  
" I want to buy it!!!"-shouted Kristine.

Luckily, our hot-tempered queen, Sumire Shouda and her boyfriend Mochu arrived at the Fairican Fashion Inc. Noticing the situation, Sumire decieded to teach Kristine a lesson of manor. Mochu, by the knowledge about Sumire's character, decided to stand out of the woman fight.( clever Mochu)

" HEY, THAT DRESS IS DESIGN ESPELLY FOR ME!!!!!!"-shouted Sumire, stepped inside the room.  
" Uhhhh...Sumire..."-said Mikan, sweetdrop.

Kristine, scared again, hide behind Natsume back. Sumire's eyes follow. And behold, she saw Natsume.  
" Nat...Nat...Natsume??"-Sumire asked.

"Another, crazy fan of mine. tn"-though Natsume.

" MOCHUKUN, I found Natsume!!!!! Our Natsume!!"-shouted Sumire." Com'on and see Mochu, see our old fire king!!!"

Mochu rushed inside the room. And by his own eyes, he could see no other than Natsume Hyuuga.He did not say anything, just hold Sumire's wrist and pulled her outside.  
"I know that it was Natsume. But if he saw Mikan, then their memory will reappeared. And the AAO would kill them, Sumire."-explained Mochu

"Alright"-responed Sumire

They went back to Mikan's office. Natsume and the Kristine girl already left. Mikan gave Sumire the script of her dress and gently said good bye.

Mochu drived Sumire to Anna's restaurant, The Kawaii Restaurant. They walked inside, Hotaru and Ruka were already there.

" Hi Sumire, Hi Mochu!"-greeted Ruka while drinking his red wine.

"Hi Ruka. Guesse who we met today."-said SUmire, trying to calm down.

" Natsume Hyuuga"-answered Hotaru coldly.

" How...how..did you know???"-asked Sumire in big shock

" Who do you think I am?"-replied Hotaru, still in her cold tone-" I'm Hotaru Imai, Vice President of the Jermin Digital Tecnology Inc. I have my own way to dig inside your private life. Remember, I was the famous blackmaling queen."

"But, should we make Natsume and Mikan be together again?"-asked Kokoroyomi, appeared behind the counter. Since he was Anna's boy friend, every afternoon, he come to her famous restaurant. He must have read his friends' minds.

" Considering as a good friend, I think we should make them become a couple"-said Hotaru-" And I shall be rich by the pictures I took the two of them. A famous actor and a talented fashion designer!!!!"

Hotaru's eyes was full of money sign. Everyone sweetdrop.

**That night, at Mikan's house, in Narumi and Serina's room...**

Mr. Narumi just got home from his office. He now the mayor of New York. He entered his room and saw Serina watching her crystal ball.

"What is up, honey?"-asked Narumi

" Today, Mikan...she...met...Natsume Hyuuga."-said Serina in a miserable tone, hugging Narumi.  
" Don't worry Serina. They shall be fine. Natsume, he can protect her. Reo, he is suffer some kind of disease in Africa. I'm sure he can't get stronger until next year."-teased Narumi. Both of them end up laughing.

**Mikan's room**

" Hi, Tangerine niichan!!!"-Youichi said as he crawled into Mikan's room. Mikan, had been home for over 5 hours, smile as her cousin. She can't hardly remembers who is YOuichi's parents or how did she live here. She knew everthing from Narumi and Serina or little YOuichi. Mikan always called him little Youichi, despite he is 16 now. She shared every secrets with Youichi.

"Hey, YOuichi!"-said Mikan-"Today, I met a guy for the first time but, it's feel like I had met him for long time now."

Youichi, listened to every words his cousin said, felt a little guilty while said:

"Perhaps, it is fated, sister."

" You will soon find out, niichan. Gomen, I can't tell you now."-he though.

**Natsume's house**

"Where did I met that girl??"-though Natsume-"It seemed like, I know her before. No, not just knew her, it liked that...I... have...been in love with her."

All these thought just ran around Natsume's head. He dumped Kristine this evening. His mind was made up. Tommorow, he shall get to know more about that girl, that miserable designer, Mikan Sakura, or.. whater she called.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Thanks again for your review Lysabelle.**

**And Review more, please**

**Love**

**Hara**

**p.s Next chapter clue:**

** Mikan and Natsume's first talk**


	3. First talk

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume, alive after the dangerous attack of the Anti Alice Academy oganization, were lost their memory. But, does their feeling for each other lost too?? Afraid of this may happen, their friends try to match them. But, will doing make they become happy or make them memorize the horrible past?? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice by any chances but I wish to own it!!!!**

**My first GA fan fic so reciew please!!!!**

**Thanks for your reviews: Lysabelle, May520, babytrish-seedlings,clarie candy, FrUiTyxLiCiOuS.**

**CHAPTER 3: FIRST TALK**

"Hey, niichan, it is half past eight now!!!"-shouted little Youichi.

Mikan shouted in furious:

"What??"

She, then woke up, running around, brushed her teeth, ...She finnally ran straight down the stair. Youichi, was there already, while Mikan busy fooling around.

"RUMP, CRACK"

"Oh oh, look like neechan want uncle Narumi to built another stair case."teased Youichi.

Mikan afterall, made her way to the dinning table.

" Uncle Narumi, you suppose to be at the work now, it is half past eight."-said Mikan.

" Oh.hahahaha."-laughed Narumi-" it is sartuday, Mikan"

"What!!!!!"-replied Mikan.

Serina brough a soup bowl to the table, asked curiosity:

" G'morning Mikan. You are so early today. You uassually wakes up at 9 in weekend. Now, it is just 7:30 now."

"YOUICHI"-yelled Mikan with flame in her eyes.

"Oh and Mikan. I think it is good habbit to wake up early."-said Narumi, rescused Youichi.

" Mikan, how was your meeting with Mr. Hyuuga, the actor?"-asked Serina

" Oh fine of courst aunt. But, he seemed a bit rude somehow. Talking about him, I just remembered that I have to meet him today."-said Mikan.

Mikan finished her breakfast quickly and drive to the Fairican Fashion Inc. She was wearing a blue top and a white mini skirt. Today, Ginna wasn't at work. Mikan walked to her office. She opened a closet and picked out a perm glamorous dress. It is her present for Sumire.

" Hey, lil'girl"-a voice blasted up.

" Uh..Hi Mr. Hyuuga."-replide Mikan politely

" Did I meet you before, lil' girl?"

"I think, no. And I'm Mikan Sakura. Please, don't call me little girl."

" But I like to."

" I said. NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

" Mr. Pevert Hyuuga. I'm busy now. If there is nothing important, I think, I shall go."

" Well, so where will you go?"

" None of your bussiness."

" But, I want to know. You want to tell me our have me spying around you."

" ALringt then. I'm going home."

" I will come to your house."

"I don't know why this perverted idiot can be famous."-though Mikan

Mikan drove around the city, Natsume followed. At last, Mikan went home straightly, and of courst, Natsume on her tail. Mikan parked her car in the big rose garden.

" I'm home!!!"-shouted Mikan as she walked in the house. There was a note, hung in the wall. It said:

_To Neechan_

_Uncle Narumi and aunt Serina visited Mr. Jinno. And your little Youichi were out to Jake's house. Home alone._

_Love_

_Youichi_

"Oh, great!"-said Mikan angrily.

"Hey, don't invite your guest to come in."-Natsume said, standing in the doorstep.

" Come in"-said Mikan.

" Hey, I wanna talk"-came Natsume rudely.

" About what?"-asked Mikan. She took two cup of water for them. Mikan sat down on the sofa, opposite from Natsume's seat.

" SO you are Mikan Sakura, right?"-questioned Natsume.

" Yeah, and you are Natsume Hyuuga, am I correct?"

" Tcn. Whatever. I think, I met you before, Miss Baka."

" I DON'T THINK SO Mr. Pevert."

" Shit! I lost my memory from a flight accident. If I didn't, I would remember everthing."

" Really. Me too. But I lost mine in a car accident."-Mikan's tone became sadly." Who told you that you lost yours in a flight accident?"

" That darn Pelsona and his strict friend Jin something."

" I told by uncle Narumi and aunt Serina, Youichi too. Do you know where your parents are?"

" Nope. Pelsona told me that they died in a big fire at my home village in Japan."

" Uncle Narumi told me that my parent are both dead but I felt that it seems like a lie."

"Tcn. Wanna eat something?"

" Yeah."

" Let's go. I'm starving."

" Wait, my friend has a restaurant. It really cute and its food is fantastic. I always get discount."

They went by Natsume's car. Mikan lead Natsume to Anna's Kawaii restaurant. Mikan got out first. She hold Natsume's hand and pulled him inside the huge Restaurant. This made Natsume blushed.(oooooh)

" Hi Yuu, hi Nonoko!"-Mikan greeted as she pulled Natsume inside and met two friends, Yuu Tobita and Nonoko.

" They improve faster than we thought!"-whisper Nonoko to Yuu. Ever since they became a couple, they always stick together. Yuu and Nonoko both work in a big academy as the principals.

" They sure are! We should tell Hotaru about this!"-said Yuu in the smallest tonje he can talk.

Natsume and Mikan went further a bit and saw Sumire and Mochu. Huesse what is SUmire's job now?? She is the director of a kids comedy company. And her boy ffiend Mochu is an animator.

" Hi Permy, hi Mochu!"-greeted Mikan.

" uh...Hi"-replied Sumire, then whispering to Mochu-" I can't believe that Mikan and our fire prince get together so so so fast."

" Hey lil' girl, where are sit now?"-asked Natsume, confused.

"A little deeper. Amazed of this romantic restaurant, huh?"-teased Mikan.

At last, they made their way to a small table that fits two persons. They sat down. The table was the only one in the entire garden. It was a medium size garden with lot of flowers and a big pond. Kokoroyomi walked toward them.

" Hi there, what would you want for your meal, lady and gentleman?"-said Koko

" Hi Koko, I want a steak and red wine!"-replied Mikan.

" Mine like that too"-responded Natsume.

Koko nodded and walked away.

" He is your friend, that guy?"-asked Natsume

" Yeah, he is the owner's boyfriend. But when his friend, like me, comes here, he always take the orders. It's part of his favorite deed."-said Mikan, smiled shyly.

The steak was brough after 5 minutes. They were absolutely delicious. Natsume and Mikan began eating. Suddenly, MIkan looked up and caught Natsume's eyes. His ruby eyes now faced her brunnette eyes. They immediately looked away, both blushed hard. They finished their luchn quickly. Natsume drived Mikan home.

" Thanks for the meal.Good bye."-Mikan said as she walked to the door.

" Wait. TOmmorow night, are you free?"-asked Natsume, a bit of nervous.

" Sorry, but tommorow is my friend's birthday. I guesse I'm busy."-replied Mikan.

" I'll acompany you there."-said Natsume coldly. He got onto his car.

" But..."

" NO but!"-said Natsume as he drove away.

**Hotaru's apartment. The lab room...**

" Hahahaha!!!!"-laugh Hotaru-" I'm gonna be richer by these sweet images of Hyuuga having luch with Mikan."

**End chapter 3**

**Hope you like it**

**Love**

**Hara**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I knew that I made a lot of mistakes and I trying to correct them. Thanks for remind me.**

**p.s Next chapter clue:**

** Party**


	4. Sumire's birthday party

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume, alive after the dangerous attack of the Anti Alice Academy oganization, were lost their memory. But, does their feeling for each other lost too?? Afraid of this may happen, their friends try to match them. But, will doing make they become happy or make them memorize the horrible past?? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice by any chances but I wish to own it!!!!**

**My first GA fan fic so reciew please!!!!**

**p.s Thanks for your reviews: Lysabelle, Baby Anime Angel, May 520**

**CHAPTER 4: SUMIRE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY**

Mikan went back to her room. Narumi, Serina and Youichi didn't home yet. Mikan closed the door and came to her little pink table.

Now, for some information about Mikan's room. The room is cover by pink and white. It is as large at the B classroom in the Alice Academy. I must say, Mikan's room is cute. The bed is white with pink cover. Her working desk is pink and the locker is white. Her makeup table is a great mixture of white and pink.

Back to Mikan. She sat on the white short chair, in front of the makeup table. Mikan pulled out the locker and took out her diary. It's a pinky one. In fact, she only take note the soul talk between her and Youichi. But, today, she wanted to write something else, something that Youichi didn't know.

_Dear Diary_

_Today, I met that pervert. Natsume Hyuuga, I mean. He is totally jerk, super perverted. But, he seemed to be very lonely. I can felt that I had known him for a long time now. Our relationship,uhm... it close like mine and Youichi. I don't know why I have these feelings but it just pop out of my head, since our first talk. _

_Love_

_Mikan Sakura_

_Written on March 20th, 2007._

Everything past pleasently. Sumire's birthday party gonna be at 6 p.m at her house. It is 5 p.m now. Mikan was choosing her dress. Finally, she chosed a pink dress, which just touch her knee. Her hair was tied in pig tail. She wore two soarkling pearl earings and a glarmourous pink high healed shoes. Natsume came at 5.30 sharp. Mikan got out of her house, said good bye to Narumi and Serina. She left in Narumi's happiness and Serina's worried. Natsume was wearing a black shirt with two buttons pop out. His pant were black too.

"He looks hot!"-though Mikan.

" She looks cute...'-though Natsume

In the car...

" Whose birthday is it?"-asked Natsume coldly.

" Sumire Shouda, the permy that you saw in my office last Friday."-answered Mikan, not bother to look at Natsume.

" She is a fan of mine, right?"

" Nope. Sorry for disappointed you. Her biggest fan is Mochu."

" Tcn.."

The car stoped at a big white house with balloons hanging all over. Mikan got out and said good-bye.

" Hey, what about me?"-questioned Natsume angrily.

" Don't know, you can't come cause you are not invited to."-said Mikan, teased.

Natsume got out of his black car, and walked toward Mikan. He hold her wrist and said coldly:

" Just say that I'm your boyfriend and that we can come in"

"But.."

" Again, no but in here"

Together, they walked inside the house. Some of Sumire's employees were invited too. They all jaw dropped when seeing the super star, Natsume Hyuuga, walked hand in hand with the famous desinger, Mikan Sakura.

" Oh, I can't believe it! Natsume pair up with Mikan Sakura!"-whisper a girl.

" Oh, they look cute together!"-said another girl

Mikan, however, tried to get her hand out of Natsume's. But, everytime she tried, he hold it stronger and smirked.

" You can't escape now, lil' girl!"-whispered Natsume so only him and Mikan could heard.

" Oh, shit!"-frowned Mikan.

They walked to SUmire. Mikan handed Sumire a wrappep present.

" Thank you Mikan!"-smiled SUmire, received the present from Mikan.

Then, the party began. Food were fantastic because they made by Anna herself. The party room was a big room, decorated like a palace. Mikan, very excited, kept walking back and forte, seeing every dish. Angry Natsume, decieded to put a stop on this. He pulled Mikan to a small table. It was a heart shape one. (A/N: Natsume didn't mean to. It just fated)

" Now, sit here lil' girl, while I get us some food."

" Alright!"-Mikan said in a teased tone, with her tongue out.

" Remember, if I came back and do not see you, I will..."-said Natsume, tried to think what to do with Mikan-"...well, I will kiss you."

" What!!!!!!"-said Mikan in a great shock and started to fall in an Anime style.

Natsume, smirked to himself, was happy about his plan. He went to search for food. He stopped at the wine bar. Natsume picked two glass of wine. He picked the heart shape!!!!!! Some of his fan girls were all happy and nervous, waiting for Natsume to give them wine. But, our Hyuuga just ignored them. He came back with some food. Mikan, still sat there quietly.

" Scare of my kiss, huh?"-smirked Natsume-" But, baka, many wish to have it, don't yah know?"

" But, I don't you hentai pervert!"

" Wanna try?"-teased Natsume. He lifted his face a few inches away from Mikan.

" NO!!!!"-shouted Mikan-" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

And Mikan kicked Natsume.

" Ouchhhhhhhhhhhh!"-screamed Natsume

Everyone turned to look at Natsume and Mikan.

" uh..uh...uh!!!"-said Mikan with embarrasment.

" We are kissing!!! And she bited my lips, that all!!!"-said Natsume, tried to explain.

When everyone turned away, Mikan scolded:  
" Who kiss you, you hentai pevert?"  
" Oh, shut up, lil' girl!"-said Natsume coldly

" And now, for the greatest show on today party!!!!! The Dance!!!!"-introduced Mochu-" Each male mate here have to invite his girlfriend to dance!!!"  
Natsume turned to Mikan, asked:

" Should we, sweetie?"

" Do not call me sweetie or anything!!!"-scolded Mikan. Natsume, again, just smirked. He took Mikan wrist and lead her to the dance floor. Not many knew that they were both blushed. It was a slow Valse. Although it was slow Valse but Mikan always stamped on Natsume's foot.

" Ouchh! That's hurt!"-whispered Natsume in pain.

Mikan just giggled.

" And now, come here and vote for the best dance couple!!"-screamed MOchu, all excited. Natsume pulled Mikan to the voting table and wrote something in the paper and put in side the box.

" Who did you vote for?"-asked Mikan, full of curious.

" Of courst, us!"-replide Natsume coldly.

After 10 minutes, Mochu again shouted:

" The best dance couple today is..."

**End chapter 4**

**Hope you like it**

**Love**

**Hara**

**May 520: Yeah, Hotaru and the other, except Mikan and Natsume have their memory.**

**p.s Next chapter clue:**

** Kiss**


	5. Kiss and together in the dark

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume, alive after the dangerous attack of the Anti Alice Academy oganization, were lost their memory. But, does their feeling for each other lost too?? Afraid of this may happen, their friends try to match them. But, will doing make they become happy or make them memorize the horrible past?? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice by any chances but I wish to own it!!!!**

**My first GA fan fic so reciew please!!!!**

**CHAPTER 4: KISS AND TOGETHER IN THE DARK**

" The best dance couple of today party is... Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura!!!!"-shouted Mochu

" What!!!!"-confused Mikan

" Yeah!!! I knew it!!! It must be us!!!"-cried Natsume as he hold Mikan's wrist and lead her to the stage.

"KISS!KISS!KISS!!"-shouted the fan, including Hotaru with her cold tone.

" Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! And I won't miss! Your sweet kiss! I will take picture!!!!-said Hotaru(A/N pretty rhyme,right??)  
" Hey, what we gonna do??"-whispered Mikan.  
" Kiss!"-replied Natsume quietly as his lips met hers. After a second, the kiss broke out. They quick kiss made them blushed hard.

" Hooray!!!!"-shouted the fans girls, Hotaru too.

" Tomorrow, there will be an interesting newspaper article!!!"-though the evil blamailing queen, Hotaru Imai.  
An ebarrasment Mikan ran fast out of the house. Natsume rushed after her. Mikan tried to run out but Natsume caught her wrist.  
" Hey baka, where do you think you are going?"-said Natsume  
" Non of your bussiness!"-said Mikan coldly.-" Just because of you hentai pervert that rule my first kiss!!!!"(A/N: Mikan think so but as a matter of fact, this one isn't her first kiss. She kissed Natsume a lot before their memory lost)  
" I'll take you home!"-replied Natsume as he lead Mikan inside his car. The black convertible stopped in front of a huge blue house.  
" Thanks for the ride."-said Mikan as she walked to the door step.

Inside the house...

There lied a lot of suitcases and bags. Narumi and Serina sat in the suitcases sea. Youichi lied lazyly on the white sofa.  
" Konbanwa mina san!"-greeted Mikan.-" What is the matter uncle Narumi?"  
" Well, Jinno invited us to his niece new hotel in Ellis island. We have a flight tomorrow. And YOuichi gonna have a school camping trip. SO Mikan, you have to be home alone."

" Huh?"-cofused Mikan confirmed, falling in an Anime style.

" We are very sorry Mikan. Jinno, you know what he did? He crawled around, pleaded us to go."- pleased Serina gently.

Mikan burted out laughing, imaging the scene Jinno crawled around and his cousin's hell hotel. She didn't know that she unthinking noded, accepted to stay home alone. Narumi and Senira happily packed all the suitcases. Mikan walked to her room. She suddenly thought about her first kiss, stolen by that hentai jerk. She opened the pinky door. She turned on the computer, connected to the Internet. Mikan went to Google, and typed: " Hyuuga Natsume, a jerk", then clicked search. And to her disappointement, instead of bad rumour about him, there were:

_**Hyuuga Natsume** is awsome. I love him!!!!! He is totally difirent from my **jerk** boyfriend. Hooray for Natsume Hyuuga._

_http://www.hyuugalovers.xxxx.aaa./fff.html__( I made it up, so don't follow this link)_

_Natsume Hyuuga, greatest actor ever seen. He is handsome too. I love Natsume!!!! And, do anyone knew his Y!M_(A/N: Sorry, I intended to make MSN but I not a MSN user and knew nothing about it, so I have to use Yahoo Messenger instead.) _is???-by ReginaloveNatsume_

_http://natsumehyuugafanssite.gggg/4rum/ilovehyuuganatsume_

_(I ended up idea about those made up web so just think that there were millions of sites support him.)_

"Ewww"-said Mikan nastily as she read those info. She then heard the car sound. Mikan ran to the window and looked down. Great. Narumi and Serina were gone, Youichi was took by a friend. Now, Mikan had to faced her biggest nightmare, home alone.

Then, she though of her friends. It was only 9.30 p.m. Maybe Hotaru can be here and stay with her. Mikan loged in her on Y!M. Someone with the id " Black Cat" had added her to his/her buddies list. Mikan didn't care. She began to wrote her status:

"_WHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! I have to be home alone!!!!!!! I'm scare!!! Pls, come over!!"_

Her buddies list was almost full:

**Hotaru-online-busy icon-Need to work on my newest invention, no disturb or hit by baka gun.**

**Ruka-offline**

**Kokoroyomi-online-busy icon-researching for Anna.**

**Nonoko-online**

**Yuu-offline**

**Anna-offline**

**Tsubasa-online-Free!!!!!**

**Misaki-online-Oh!!! I'm so happy!**

**Sumire-offline**

**Mochu-online-Do not tell Sumire I'm online or I will have a punch. I am invisible to her all the time.**

**Black cat-online**

Mikan POV

Nonoko is online!! That is so amazing! I clicked on Nonoko's name. I asked her if she could come over to my house.

_Nonoko: Sorry Mikanchan. But today my dog, July is sick and I have to be home, take care of him._

Then, I said goob bye to Nonoko and start to clicked on Tsubasa. (Tsubasa was graduated when Mikan and the groups was attacked by the AAO, he and Misaki was friend of Mikan when she stay in Japan before moving to New York. Sometimes, they visit Mikan and the others.). I told Tsubasa my problems and he send me a smiley face with words:

_Tsubasa: I wish to but I'M IN JAPAN and it took at least 10 hour to arrived overthere. _

Oh! Hope less now. Misaki would be the same as Tsubasa. Suddenly, a window message appeared. It was "Black cat".

Normal POV

_Black cat: hey, home alone huh?_

_Pink Tangelrine_(it was Mikan)_: Yeah, but who are you?_

_Black cat: Your_

_Pink Tangelrine: my??_

_Black cat: yep. Your first kiss._

_Pink Tangelrin: Whahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You are that hentai pervert Natsume Hyuuga._

_Black cat: Yeah, it was me. Want me to come over?_

_Pink Tangelrine: No_

_Black cat: anyways, I will_

_Pink Tangelrine: But_

_Black cat: no but!_

Natsume signed out. Mikan was angry. She won't let that pervert to stay. But, he was the last chance. Mikan then, signed out too. She decieded to take a bath. Mikan then changed to a pink t-shirt and a pink soft pants. The bell rang. She went down the stairs with her fluffy pink slippers in her feet. Mikan opened the door. It was the one she half expected, half unexpected. Natsume Hyuuga. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and blue pants. He also carried a suitcase. Mikan didn't say anything, just opende the door, lets him in. Natsume walked inside, he sat on the white sofa and questioned:

" Where is your room?"

" Non of your bussiness."

" But I will sleep there."

" No. You'll sleep in the guest room."  
" Yours"

"Guest"

"Yours"

"Guest"

"Yours"

Then, Natsume walked up the stairs. He found a pink door with a sign:" Mikan Sakura's room". Natsume smirked and came inside. He laid on her pink bed.

Meanwhile, Mikan was walking up to her room too. She opened the door and saw Natsume on her bed.

" Hey, you supposed to sleep in the floor!"-came Mikan.

" In your dream!"-said Natsume as he turned to the close set direction. The underwear section was unclosed. He saw a polka dots panties.

" Whoa! You still were polka dots pans!"-teased Natsume.

" Hm!"-responed Mikan. She came to laid in the other edge of the bed. Her bed was a medium sized bed, not a king size so it is a bit uncomfy to sleep with other people.

" Hey, Polkadots, turned off the ligh?"-said Natsume.

" Nope!"-replied Mikan strongly. But, an electrict cut was made. The room truned dark.

" No!!!!!"-shouted Mikan as she began to cried. Natsume heard her cried. He came neare and hugged Mikan tighly. Natsume whispered sweetly:  
" Don't worry Mikan. I'm here, right beside you."

Mikan did not answered but hugged Natsume tighly. Natsume then sat up, still hugged Mikan. Mikan cutted the hug and hild on Natsume hand, and sleep. Natsume, after 5 minutes, fell asleep too.

Meanwhile, at Hotaru's lab...

Hotaru was watching a video. Guesse what is that video is about? Mikan and Natsume's kiss. Hotaru pinked up her cell phone andcalled to the superstar magazine...

**End Chapter 4.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Love**

**Hara**

**Oh, and review please!!! I want more!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!!**

**p.s Next chapter clue:**

**Tabloid**


	6. Stay together for one day

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume, alive after the dangerous attack of the Anti Alice Academy oganization, were lost their memory. But, does their feeling for each other lost too?? Afraid of this may happen, their friends try to match them. But, will doing make they become happy or make them memorize the horrible past?? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice by any chances but I wish to own it!!!!**

**My first GA fan fic so reciew please!!!!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews.**

Mikan slowly opened her brown eyes. She saw her head wad leaned on Natsume's leg. One of his arm was on Mikan head. Natsume was reading something. A note. A pink note.

" Wake up, huh sleepihead?"-teased Natsume. Mikan stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at the clock. Oh fun, it is already 9 a.m.

" Oh no!!! I'm gonna late!"-cried Mikan and began her routine, fooling around.

" I called your secretary and informed that you'll stay home today."-replied Natsume calmly.

Mikan stopped.

" Thanks godness! But how do you know so much about me?"-questioned Mikan

" I read."

" Where?"

" Here!"-said Natsume while held up the pink note that he was reading. It was Mikan's diary!!!!!!

" Give it back to me!!!!!"-shouted Mikan.

" Kiss me!"-teased Natsume. He wasn't sure that he was joking or not. He was really interested in this girl. She was very familiar to him. He hate the fan girls, who just fooling around him. He loved the type that hard to get. For Natsume, the more it is hard, the more fun will be.

" Never"-cried Mikan.

" Ok then!"-said Natsume and began to read in a silly voice-" Today, that bitch Kayleen stole the last cake in the school canteen."

" AGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Give it back here!!!"-shouted Mikan.

" I said, I'll give it back when you kiss me!"

Mikan began to chased after Natsume. He was faster than her. Natsume stopped to tease Mikan. Suddenly, Mikan tripped and gonna fall down the stair.Natsume caught her waist in time. But, the distance between their lips is zero milimeter.

" Here you go. "-said Natsume giving Mikan the diary-" You did kiss me!"

Natsume walked down to the living room. He went outside to check the newspaper. There was a magazine. Natsume picked up the magazine and went inside to read it. In the first page was a big headline:" Superstar Natsume Hyuuga and his girlfriend, the famous designer, Mikan Sakura."

" Hey polkadots, read it!"-called Natsume

Mikan took the magazine and read:

_SUPER STAR NATSUME HYUUGA AND HIS GIRLFRIEND, THE FAMOUS DESIGNER, MIKAN SAKURA_

_People seen Natsume going out with Mikan for a few days now._

_Mrs. Jackson: I'm neighbor of Sakura Mikan. I saw her going out with a raven haired boy. I told my daughter look at this. She said that the boy was Natsume Hyuuga._

"Oh, darn that old talkative Jackson!"-said Mikan-" It just because I said her daughetr wouldn't married so she mad at me??? But that shit girl said I never got a boyfriend too."

Natsume stood up, and put his arms around Mikan's waist and said a half teasing voice:

" But you have me now, sweety!"

" Oh stop it Natsume. I'm sick for hearing you call me sweety."-said angry Mikan, broke out of Natsume arms.

Back to the article. There was a picture of them kissing, sitting in a heart shape table,... Under those pisture was a sentence:" Pictures provided by Ms. Hotaru Imai."

" Oh, that Hotaru !!!!!"-shouted Mikan.

" What happen ?"asked Natsume

" Hotaru sole the picture of Sumire's party."

" Oh, come' on, sooner or later they'll know that you are belong to me!"-began Natsume

" Who belong to you?"

" Of courst, it's you!"-teased Natsume.

" Oh, be serious Natsume!"-said annoying Mikan.

" Oy, forget about it! Cook something!"-commented Natsume.

" We will!"-said Mikan, pulled Natsume to the kitchen. Serina was a very careable person, she even wrote the recipe for Mikan. In the fridge, there were some egg and bacon. But, cooking with those two was a mess. Mikan made omelette, ended up turned the egg in Natsume's head. Natsume hotted the bacon, ended up make Mikan's togue burned.

They all have to take bath after the messive breakfast. Mikan out, wore a pull shirt and a purple skirt. Natsume, wore a blue jean and his uper body was naked.

" Wear something on."-requested Mikan.

" Nope!"-was Natsume's answer.

Suddenly, a rat blasted out from nowhere. Scary Mikan jumped of on the sofa, hugging Natsume tightly. Natsume, in front of this scence, said nothing, no blushed, no smirked but though:"Hope this lasted long!"

Hotaru pulled Ruka inside Mikan's house, after broke the door. She saw Mikan, hugging half naked Natsume. A photo was taken.

" Hi Mikan, hi...Natsume."-said shy Ruka Nogi

"I have met this guy before, didn't I?"-though Natsume.

" Hey Mikan, Ruka and I got some free tickets to Hawaii beach. All the gangs are coming. Tsubasa and Misaki will come to. You wanna come?"-said the blackmailing queen.

" Of courst!!!"- responed the childish Mikan

" I'll come too."-said Natsume, not very polite.

" You are not invited!"-began Mikan

" I said I will be on your tail. Then I shall buy my ticket."

" You are very free!"

" Yeah, for this time!"  
" There is another ticket left. Hyuuga, you can have it since you are Mikan's boyfriend."-said Hotaru.

" See?"-teased Natsume.

Mikan then called Narumi and informed this. Then she go and packed her suitcases. Mikan hoped that she could design some clothes there. At 12 p.m, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka came to the air port.

At the New York International Airport

The black car stopped. Mikan got out first, she gonna find her friends but Natsume hold her wrist.

" Hey, stop it!"-requested Mikan

" Help me!"-whispered Natsume. They walked together in the air port. Some fan girls noticed Natsume.

" Hey, so the rumour is true! Natsume is with Sakura."-said one.

All the fan girls scooped up to Natsume, willing to hug and kiss him. But to their horror, Natsume KISS Mikan. All the fan grils was anime style heart broken.

"Hey, it isn't suppose to be like this!"-whispered Mikan.

" Act like reality!"-said Natsume coldly. Mikan finally found her friends.

Hotaru, meanwhile, taken a lot of MikanxNatsume pictures.

**End of chapter 6 now. What do you think???? Review please.  
Love**

**Hara  
p.s Here is a clue for what gonna happen next:**

** A person that distract Mikan from Natsume **


	7. The Deal

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume, alive after the dangerous attack of the Anti Alice Academy oganization, were lost their memory. But, does their feeling for each other lost too?? Afraid of this may happen, their friends try to match them. But, will doing make they become happy or make them memorize the horrible past?? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice by any chances but I wish to own it!!!!**

**My first GA fan fic so reciew please!!!!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews. Love yah all!**

**CHAPTER 7: THE DEAL**

Natsume and Mikan got on the air plane. It was a large air plane but few guests. Mikan sat in the middle of the row. In the left was Natsume and in the right with blonde man.

" Hi, I'm Kaoru Yamahashi."-introdued the blonde.

" Hi. I'm Mikan Sakura!"-said Mikan back.

" You're beautiful Ms. Sakura. Only this rose is borned to be my gift for you."-said Kaoru as he gave Mikan a red rose.

" Thank you !"-replied Mikan happily, Natsume, in the other hand was very angry.

Natsume's POV

That dump Kaoru or whatever he called didn't read the Superstar magazine properly. Or, he is blind. Can't he saw thatidiot is my girlfriend. Well, well, he need me to prove it.

Normal POV

" Hey Mikan, Hotaru is calling you!"-lied Natsume.

" Oh, sorry Kaoru !"-polite Mikan then stood up and left.

" Hey dude, isn't she pretty ?"-questioned Kaoru

" Tnc..."

" Tomorrow, we'll have a date."-said the blonde

" Hey, listen pervert. SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND.Know it? G-I-R-L F-R-I-E-N-D, GIRLFRIEND."

" So ? I gonna take her from you, Hyuuga."

" How do you know me ?"

" Forgot me already ? I'm Kaoru Yamahashi. I was chosen to be the main character of the movie " Blind love". Until your dirty trick done, you appeared and made Mr. Jones changed his mind. I lost my job."

" _It is now 2 p.m and we are arrived at the Hawaii Airport. Hope you enjoyed your flight, Thank you. "_

Mikan is now back. Natsume carried the trunk down the airport. There were three limo waiting for them. Natsume, Mikan and Kaoru got in one. Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu, Nonoko on another one. The last one left for Sumire, Mochu, Kokoroyomi and Anna. Suprisingly, Kaoru stayed at the Germania Resort with them.

Germania Resort...(in my imagination)

The gangs received the keys. Tsubasa and Misaki already there. They were financé now. Kaoru got his room, number 241. Yuu and Nonoko shared the number 102 room. Kokoroyomi and Anna stayed together in room 103. Mochu and SUmire were in room 104. Hotaru and Ruka shared room 105. Tsubasa, Misaki were in room 101. And of courst, Natsume and Mikan in room 106.

They all rest for a while. Then, Mochu suggested that they could go swimming in the swimming pool. Everyone excepted. Mikan also took her pencil and papers. She wanted to design some swimming suit there.

There were totally 30 swimming pool in there. Every pool had its own structure. The gangs chose number 6, with suitable for love couples. This resort was an expensive one, not many can afford it. SO, there were just Mikan's gangs in the swimming pool.

Tsubasa and Misaki went to the Loving slide. All the other tried too, except the triangle of Mikan.

" Hey Mikan, would you like to go with me ?"-asked Kaoru.

" Sure !"-answered Mikan. She had a small crush on Kaoru before, watching some of his movies.

" Hey sweety, with me, will yah ?"-interrupted an impolite Natsume

" Sor..."-as Natsume pulled Mikan with him.

They sat together in a heart shape boat, ready to slide down. It was a scary slide that made Mikan shouted aloud. Suddenly, her voice stopped to echoe. Why ? Nastsume KISS her !!!!

" Hey!"-asked an angry Mikan

" Best to shut you up ! Haha!"-laughed Natsume

The boat slipped down the slide and oops. It turned up side down. Mikan and Natsume fell and drown.

" Mikan !"-shouted Hotaru and Anna as they jumped inside the pool to rescued Mikan. By that time, Ruka managed to save Natsume too.

Mikan soonly consious again but Natsume was diffirent. He didn't even breath.

" Let's me try !"-insisted Kokoroyomi as he bent down and did the CPR for Natsume!!!!

" Well guys, time's up. Dinner at 6, k ?"-said Tsubasa as he and MIsaki walked past.

Natsume also woke up.

" What the hell did it happen ?"-asked Natsume

" Well, you kind of drown and Koko CPR you. "-said Mochu slightly.

" What ? You kissed me ?"-angry Natsume shouted. All the girl had and Kaoru left by that time.-" Darn it ! I drown, that lil' girl gone with that bloody loser and a boy kiss me."

" Well, sorry for our reaction but, what about we help you to win her heart."-said Koko.

" But, guys..."-declined Yuu Tobita.

" No but, Illusioner, join, will yah !"-responed Mochu.

" Deal"-said Natsume

" Right!"-answered the rest of the gangs.

Dinner...

Kaoru and Mikan sat next to each other. Out side of the diner, Natsume was talking to Mochu. Mochu was holding a bunch of red rose.

" No way I'm giving a girl flower."-declined Natsume

" Give or lose ?"-convinced Mochu

" Oh right."-annoyed Natsume as he walked inside.

" Hey, polkadots, for yah !"-said Natsume, held out the flowers

" Thanks"-said Mikan kindly

" Hey Mikan, don't forget our first date."-said Kaoru that made Natsume highly jealous.

**End of chapter 7 now. What do you think???? Review please.  
Love**

**Hara  
p.s Here is a clue for what gonna happen next:**

** Mikan's date and Natsume's gang tricks.**


End file.
